


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Daniel, Dom Jisung, Dramedy, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Kang Daniel-centric, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Sub Daniel, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung





	Untitled

**8:14 PM**

"Daniel!"  


_Here we go._ Daniel thinks with a heavy sigh and sure enough,not even a second later,Jisung practically tackles him,draping his arm around his roommate's shoulder."Daniel.~"He says,though it comes out slurred due in part to the older boy's drunken state."Stop being such a party pooper and have some fun.~" 


End file.
